


The rest of our entire life is free

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Wedding Fluff, they're best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The wedding fluff everyone wants but no-one dares ask for.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188
Collections: Anonymous





	The rest of our entire life is free

Ranboo stands in front of the mirror in the dressing room, tucked away in the back of the venue, trying not to listen to the sounds of the crowds gathering beyond the doors outside, chattering and laughing merrily as they wait for the ceremony to begin.

"Breathe," he says to himself, quietly. "Just breathe. It's fine. It's just a wedding. Just _your_ wedding." A high-pitched (for him, at least), panicked giggle escapes as he meets his own mismatched eyes. "Oh _god_..."

He keeps staring at his own reflection, contrasting skin and hair and familiar crown, and fiddles with the bow tie of his tux, trying unsuccessfully to straighten it. Again. It feels too tight around his neck - he's far more used to his long red tie he can loosen as he pleases, rather than this thing, which seems intent on strangling him.

Groaning, he leans forward slightly, hands resting on the countertop, and lets his eyes unfocus, tail swishing anxiously behind him.

"You'll be fine," he says again to himself. "You'll be fine."

He breathes in, and out...

...and almost teleports out of the room in surprise when he feels arms wrap around his waist, only prevented by the voice that accompanies the hug.

"Of course you'll be fine, big man, I'll be there," Tubbo says, his voice confident and full of a grin as he plasters himself against Ranboo's back, hugging him tight and keeping him grounded.

Ranboo huffs a relieved laugh, and wraps his arms over Tubbo's in an attempt to return the hug without turning around, his tail unconsciously curling around one of Tubbo’s ankles.

"I sure hope you'll be there, seeing as it's our wedding."

"Yup!" Tubbo says. "Today and forever. After today you can't legally get rid of me if I annoy you anymore."

"...I'm pretty sure that's not how marriage works, Tubbo."

"Eh, I'm president, I make the rules."

"Oh. Oh dear. I can’t believe Snowchester's turned into a dictatorship already."

He feels Tubbo shrug into the hug. It's probably creasing both of their tux jackets, but he can't bring himself to care.

"It's fine, you share the power."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how presidency works either," Ranboo says.

"What did I just say about me making the rules?"

Ranboo exhales another laugh as Tubbo squeezes him, and he squeezes back.

There's a knock at the door, and Tubbo untangles their arms, stepping back before the door opens. Ranboo’s tail stays curled idly around Tubbo’s ankle.

"I was wonderin' if I'd have to come defend your honour or something," Techno drawls, folding his arms and glaring suspiciously at Tubbo.

Tubbo just grins. "Plankton!" he says, and dissolves into giggles.

Techno looks like Tubbo's just grown an extra set of limbs, before shaking his head. "Your taste in husbands is weird," he says to Ranboo, ignoring Tubbo still standing right there.

"Not husband yet," Ranboo corrects.

"Still time to back out," Techno says, deadpan.

Ranboo chuckles, and rubs at the back of his neck. "No, I think I'm ok, thank you."

Tubbo makes a triumphant noise with matching finger guns aimed at Ranboo. Techno glares at him, but he doesn’t falter.

"I gotta get back to my dressing room. See you at the altar!" Tubbo says, and walks backwards out of the room, raising a hand to high five Techno as he goes, who just watches him, face blank. "Pah, lame," Tubbo says, and Techno shuts the door on him. "You're still gonna be my brother-in-law!" he yells through the wood, and Ranboo chuckles quietly as Tubbo’s footsteps finally retreat.

"No really, you can change your mind," says Techno, "and I will happily kill anyone who tries to stop you." But when he looks up, Ranboo is smiling awkwardly, purple particles flitting cheerfully around his head and tail perked up happily.

"I, appreciate the support," Ranboo says, slightly slowly, still smiling, "but I don't need rescuing from my own wedding. Thank you."

"If you're sure," Techno says, still sounding suspicious.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine. Well. In which case, I guess I'll kill anyone who objects."

"Thank you," Ranboo says sincerely. "I, um, hope it doesn't come to that, but thank you all the same."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't be so sure though, Tommy's here after all."

Ranboo grimaces.

"See? Gotta be prepared."

"Okay, fair point. But don't murder anyone unless I ask?"

Techno grins, red eyes glinting.

"Oi, Techno, stop threatening to slaughter the guests!" comes a voice, and the door opens to reveal Phil, who gives Techno a playfully disapproving expression. Techno grumbles to himself and folds his arms as Phil cackles.

Then Phil looks up at Ranboo, and his expression softens into an almost proud smile. "Looking good, kiddo," he says, and Ranboo appreciates the support more than Phil realises. "You ready for this then?" Phil asks, jerking his head towards the ceremony room.

Ranboo’s tail twitches with sudden nerves, so he takes a deep breath. He thinks of Tubbo, and his absolute confidence in what they’re doing. He thinks about getting to spend the rest of his life with his best friend by his side. He thinks about how they’re making _inseparable_ official, and he smiles.

"Absolutely," Ranboo says, and he’s never been more certain of anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY. ARE. BEST. FRIENDS. YOUR. HONOR.


End file.
